Peter Pan
by Yuki and Yuri
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Peter Pan and Wendy split ways, and Wendy has had a really rough day at school. What she wants is her best friend, but can she have him? Songfic for Peter Pan by Kelsea Ballerini. Peter/Wendy if you squint.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any characters or scenes associated with it.**

 **Summary: It's been a couple of months since Peter Pan and Wendy split ways, and Wendy has had a really rough day at school. What she wants is her best friend, the one thing that she can't have.**

 **Note: Best read while playing the song Peter Pan by Kelsea Ballerini.**

Wendy threw herself onto her bed as tears streaked down her face in what felt like waves. Her entire body wracked as she sobbed, and she found herself thinking of her time in Neverland, not for the first or last time.

When she had felt miserable while in Neverland, short though that time was, she had found herself somewhat consoled by Peter. Peter had been the closest thing to a bestfriend that she had had in awhile, as odd and fanciful as some thought her to be, and she had found that his even his smile was enough to make her knees go weak.

She had wanted him to stay with her in England. Of course, he hadn't, and she had had to stay behind without him, and it had just about broken her heart.

Sad tears turned to angry ones. "Peter," the girl whispered to the air around her room. "I can't believe that you left me here, Peter. I thought that you were my friend. You couldn't stand the idea of growing up, could you?" She was half raving now, her voice rising. "You're a coward, Peter! Don't you understand? You have to learn to grow up! Those other boys don't understand yet, but all of you need to grow up! You have to learn responsibility and take care of the ones you love! You can't be a coward anymore, hiding behind Neverland so that you don't have to deal with real-world problems!"

Suddenly a warm, soft hand gently touched her back, rubbing in smooth circles, and Wendy jumped, showing Peter her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes before she threw herself at him, hugging him to her as she cried, and he ran his hands through her hair guiltily. He knew he ought to grow up as much as she did. Could he help it that the idea scared him? That in comparison to the wonderful place of Neverland, England seemed like a big, scary world full of monsters?

Peter had come back to England almost every night for the past few months, staying outside her window as she would sing quietly to herself or read to herself or just sit quietly. Every once in a while Peter would even hear her tell a story to one of her brothers if they happened to come in to hear one. He couldn't seem to stop coming, actually, but he never came into her room. He knew that if he did it would just be hard for him to leave.

Wendy continued her rant, though slightly quieter, more defeated, sounding. "You're too busy chasing that stupid star, Peter!" she was saying. "There is life on this side, too. If you hate this side so much, why do you even bother coming over to it? You could spend your life in Neverland instead, but no, you had to come here, stay just long enough to make me lo- become your friend and then you left! You left like you didn't even care about me or anyone else!"

"I know," said Peter. "I'm so sorry, Wendy."

"You l-left!" Wendy sobbed, repeating the words over and over. "You left!"

"I know," said Peter. "I'm so, so sorry."

Gradually Wendy's shoulders stopped shaking as she stopped crying and fell into sleep, exhausted from her rant. Peter gently laid her down and pulled the cover over her before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back, Windy," he promised. "I won't stay gone forever. I'll be back."

And with that he flew back out the window and toward the second star.

When Windy woke up the next morning, Peter was gone. But she couldn't find it in her to cry over it anymore. She would always hope for Peter to come back, but she couldn't let her own life revolve around his. She had to get over it and face facts.

Peter would never grow up. He would never want to. So she needed to do the growing up by herself and simply try to make the best of it.

Windy allowed one tear to fall before she started getting up again, ready for another day in school.


End file.
